Little of Your Love
by lokisrightatrium
Summary: Peter Quill x Reader one shot. Based on the song by HAIM.


_Give me just a little of your love  
_

 _You're just another recovering heart  
I wasn't even gonna try_

"Come on, Quill, keep up!" You shouted, dodging people and market stalls. Peter was a few paces behind, breathing very heavily.

"How do you do this?" He asked, looking back at the people chasing them.

"Practice!" You laughed as you jumped over a cart. You spotted a dark alley to the left and turned toward it, grabbing Peter and pulling him in. You waited a few moments and let out a deep exhale as the people ran past.

"That was close," he muttered.

"Yeah, it was," you smiled, adrenaline still coursing through you.

 _You wouldn't even give the time  
Could be so easy, you make it hard_

You noticed the people turning around and more thoroughly searching the area.

"Ready for more?"

"Do I have a choice?" He asked.

"Do you ever?" You joked, waiting for the right moment. Just as one of the stall-keepers walked past the alley entrance, you ran at him, pushing him to the ground. It grabbed the attention of the other stall-keepers and they shouted to one another as you and Quill bolted.

 _Don't think about love too much  
My love is gonna be enough_

"Y'know, babe, it's kinda your fault that we're in this mess," Peter shouted.

"What?! I'm not the one who thought that the Stone of Draufus was a _candy_!"

"You could've told me before I tried to _eat it_!"

You turned another corner and hid behind a cart. The shop-keepers ran past and you turned to Quill.

"Peter, listen, I love you-"

"Thanks," he smirked.

"I love you, but you need to learn some basic history."

 _You're so close now  
And I know now_

"History?" He repeated, slightly confused. "What history?"

"The history that would've saved us from getting into this mess."

"I don't think it's that bad, I mean…" He trailed off, motioning to the lack of space between you two.

You groaned, "Grow up, Quill."

"You love my immaturity!"

 _You gotta give me just a little of your love, baby  
And I'll try_

You ignored him and peeked out from the cart, not seeing any of the shop-keepers that were chasing after you. You motioned for Quill to stand up and follow you, but once you turned around, your face met with the chest of a Nocter.

" _Kappa nota,_ Quill."

 _"_ Hey! Babe, this is Luta-Kor, an old buddy."

"Buddy?" You muttered. This Luta-Kor fellow didn't look too happy to see Peter, but Nocter's were known for their emotionless faces.

" _Uri-lo, sagga rimma. Eete wata_ ," Luta-Kor spoke.

"I don't speak Nocterian. Translation, please," you said to Peter.

"Uhhh… he's just saying how he saw the whole thing. He wants to help."

"Really? You don't have the best record with people trying to help you. The situation either gets worse or they kill you."

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder."

 _You gotta give me just a little of your love, baby  
And I'll try_

" _Sul, gim ran. Iano ata_. No kill."

"No kill?" You repeated. Luta-Kor nodded.

" _Sam hor. Lisi-badga. Uru noda, lif kata ranu_."

"He's saying he has a ship, nearby. He can get us onto it, take us outta here."

"How much does he want?" You asked, crossing your arms.

" _Gor hun_. No money."

"This dude seriously believes he can trick us?"

"Y/N, I think he honestly wants to help us. Luta-Kor and I go way back. Remember how I told you about the Abor incident? That was this guy!"

 _You gotta give me just a little of your love, baby  
And I'll try_

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"Hey!" A shop-keeper shouted. You and Peter whisked around and saw him pointing at the two of you and motioning for his friends to follow. You turned back to Luta-Kor and nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

-0-

Luta-Kor had pulled the two of you off, twisting and turning through the market. The market of Santaraga made up the entire world, making it one of the biggest markets in the galaxy. You had wanted to go as a child, but you had never expected that your dumb-ass of a boyfriend would cause the two of you to make enemies within the first 10 minutes of you being there.

 _You gotta give me just a little of your love,  
give me just a little of your love_

Luta-Kor turned left, the two of you following closely. You could see that it was a dead-end, but he kept running.

"Excuse me-"

You were interrupted by the three of you suddenly being transported somewhere else. You looked around to your surroundings and saw that it was a ship. A big one.

"You got an upgrade!" Peter laughed. "The last time I saw you, you had this tiny piece of shit that could barely hold two people."

Luta-Kor made a grunt in response. He went to the cockpit and sat down in the pilots' seat. He began setting a course.

 _Don't it feel like that night was from a dream  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh)  
I've never felt nothing like that_

" _Yu oimi?"_

"Our ship's on Danter. Can you take us there?"

You turned to Peter.

"You know our ship's not on Danter," you whispered to him.

"Yeah, but their Kar tree Festival is going on. It's supposed to be romantic."

 _Looking at you, looking right back  
You say nothing is ever as good as it seems  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh)_

"Babe…"

"I owe you. It was 100% my fault back there."

You smiled at him, slipping your hand into his.

"Love you, Peter."

"Love you too, Y/N."

-0-

Luta-Kor landed and sent you off. He had offered to help you find your ship, but you and Peter had told him you didn't want to waste his time. He hugged the both of you and got back on his ship. You watched as he flew away. Peter took your hand again and pulled you away to the Kar tree Festival.

 _Stop running your mouth like that  
'Cause you know I'm gonna give it right back_

"Check this out!" Peter said, holding up something for you to see. You took it out of his hands and put it back. "Why?"

"Remember what happened earlier? _Don't touch anything_ ," you told him, scolding him like a mother would do to her child. He pouted slightly but brightened up again once he saw a huge reflecting pool with Kar trees lining the edges. He cheesily smiled at you and hooked his arm with yours. You walked to the pool and began walking the edge. Danter had three suns, and two of them were setting at the moment, painting the sky orange, pink, purple, blue, and in some parts, green and red.

 _You're so close now  
(Don't let me down) (Don't let me down)  
So don't let me down_

"Today was… interesting," you said, breaking the comfortable silence. Peter chuckled.

"Yeah, definitely. Although, Santaraga was cool."

"Too bad we'll never get to go again," you sighed.

"Come on, Santaraga is _huge_. We could go see the…"

"Pottery market?" You joked.

He laughed, "Exactly! The pottery market."

 _Oh with a little strength baby  
Oh, I'll never let you down_

"Or, y'know," he continued. "We could visit the jewellery market."

"Jewellery? Why?"

"'Cos… I wanted to ask you if you wanted to… y'know… marry me."

You stopped abruptly. "What?"

You turned around to see Peter, staring at you with a weird look on his face.

"Yeah, marry me."

"Okay," you nodded. He opened his mouth, shut it, and then grinned.

"Awesome."

 _You gotta give me just a little of your love, baby  
You gotta give me just a little of your love, baby  
You gotta give me just a little of your love, give me just a little of your love_

-00-


End file.
